Beta versions of TimeShift
TimeShift had a long development cycle. In the 2005 demo of the game (which was first ironical demo the game got), there was a lot of differences and changes to the story as well as setting, and looks almost unrecognisable like TimeShift's retail version. It's worth noting that this demo is published by Atari, a publisher who did not publish TimeShift's retail version. This version appeared and was mentioned on screenshots, videos, and even websites of the game. According to one of developers of TimeShift, the earlier style "Didn't resonate with people" and , later on was changed. The game was originally going to release on Spring 2006, however, this was delayed and pushed to September 2006, but that was delayed again, to 2007. The original Story synopsis The story would have took place in 2007, and it involved Colonel Michael Swift, the original protagonist and main character of the game, who is testing out a new Quantum Suit, which has the ability to stop, reverse and slow time, and enters the Chromonicon, a transport device, and travels back in the 1900's, Christmas Eve, to plant a experimental probe. After he has done that, he returns, however, the time stream has been altered, a large-scale war between the rebels and Lord Krone, who is a tyrant. It's up to Swift to save the past, and to save the future. Differences For starters, the old version's art style is marginally different from TimeShift's final version. Almost nothing in this art style resembles the final version (except for a few). This style as well as the story had to be changed and retooled for unknown reasons, as there was also supposed bugs in this demo, and the demo received general criticism concerning computer issues to graphics. The levels shown in the screen shots look different, as well as one that's completely different and doesn't appear in the final version. They had a different sky, and by the looks of some levels, signs of an all out war between factions didn't occur here, and it seems they were going with the more quieter, less war-like style. The enemies look more like knights, and a general steampunk style, as well as weapons, models, and more. The story as explained above is different as well, The story is slightly built up than TimeShift's final version story, and it seems like the one level mentioned earlier was to be the final level, which would end the game. The final removes this level and makes the previous level the end game, making it more abrupt. The voice actors would have big names in the acting industry, Quaid, who was voice cast as Swift, while Ironside was voice cast as Krone. Later, Quaid, Ironside, and other actors were later taken out for unknown reasons as well. The acting was much less serious than the final, and the old characters quotes even had humour. Unfortunately, the developers later removed this humour, and made the final's characters have more serious personalities, and no humour was heard by any of the characters. Swift and the rest of the character cast were later replaced, replacing them with brand new characters at that time. The most notable change was Swift who was later replaced by a silent protagonist known as the Beta Suiter. The Quantum Suit's design was later remade in to the Alpha Suit, while the Beta Suit didn't seem to be remade and the suit's design itself was a original design. The cartoony style of the old setting of TimeShift was later thrown out to what we have now. The mechanics of the game and the missions (or levels) would be retooled and fixed as well. The earlier version of TimeShift would have 30+ levels (more than in the final game), according to the demo's readme file.. Demo Story and Gameplay This demo of the old TimeShift is available on the web. You can download the demo, but you need DirectX to run it. There is only one level, internally titled something such as “MO3_LO1”. The Player isn't the Beta Suiter, but rather Swift, and he's assisted by Mitchell, his partner, who will give him an overview of the area and tells him he will have to meet an unnamed female contact. Players will start off in a subway station, and fight a few solders. Later, there will be a dangerous electrical hazard which harms even the best or inexperienced players, and they will need to pass through using their TimeShifting powers, and then after they've passed the hazard, they’ll move on. Players will have to move forward and have to use the TimeShifting powers to get past the gate as well as the powerful turrets, and avoid being noticed by the guards. After that, they'll have to fight soldiers who guard the area, and the player will have backup as well from their allies, who will help them. The players will also face a force-field gate, so they have to use their abilities to get past the gates, and fight more soldiers along the way. Half way through, players also fight a solider who uses a rocket launcher, and they need to also use their powers to avoid the solder's rockets, and going down a large garage door, and use a lever which opens the garage door, a cutscene starts with Mitchell saying Swift’s contact saying he’s worth all this, which finishes the level, ending the demo. The demo won't launch for some reason and a error appears after starting up the game on some computers, making it unable to launch for some. Thankfully, TimeShift’s retail game manages to fix this error. This demo, and other pre-release media has lots of changes between the final game. You can see them in the screenshots below. Timeshift 04.jpg|The enemies all have different appearance, the gun looks different, and TimeShifting looked different here as well. Timeshift 11a.jpg|A gun that appeared in the final version, but is much more different. The mission's sky is more of a sunset color. Timeshiftspd 4.jpg|That HUD (Heads Up Display) looks different from the final, and there was a compass. The gun here looks different as well, and the buildings have light that is seen, doesn't appear in the final version. timeshift1_large.jpg|A mission being played which looks like the first mission being played in TimeShift's retail version. It's not possible to use guns in that area in the final. That area looks like it got carried over to the final. Timeshift x360 small 1.jpg|Player fighting a Storm Guard who has his early appearance. The mission being played in the screenshots doesn't appear anywhere or rebuilt in TimeShift’s final version, a scrapped mission\level. Time-shift-001.jpg|The install screen used in the demo. 157788f533891100f59f09a4e5bec27b.jpg|The enemies still had the steam-punk looks, though one of them curiously does appear to be holding a KM 2103 Karbine which is a assault rifle that is in the final version. 680012-925761 20050816 003.jpg|This gun looks different from the final rocket launcher. timeshift-20050518054339349-1129034.jpg|That chopper-like vehicle that the player’s driving doesn't appear in the final and a more closer look of the earlier enemies and elements can be seen.